


home is where your heart rests

by Lyncias



Series: call it magic, call it true [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyncias/pseuds/Lyncias
Summary: Tomoya first met Hajime when they were boarding the boat to Hogwarts. He didn't know what to expect, but then again what does an eleven-year-old know?Told through a series of vignettes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Anzu finding the Mirror of Erised, but I'm pretty lost at the moment as to how to structure that story. This one was kinda of an accident but I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Complete fluff where Tomoya and Hajime meet at school and falls in love.
> 
> There is some OOC since I'm still relatively new to writing EnStars fics, so please give me some feedback!
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!

Tomoya's first real glimpse of Hogwarts came when Hagrid led them through the winding path and to the dark lake. The great castle perched on top of the lake, its windows glittering like a hundred stars in the night. He heard a series of amazed "ooo" from all around. He clutched his wand, the wood felt rough under his fingers.

Tomoya watched hopelessly as the boats were filled. He wandered away, trying to find an empty spot.

"Par-Pardon," someone called. Tomoya turned to find a boy by a boat, alone. "W-will you ride with me?" Tomoya looked back at the filled boats, shrugged, and walked over to join him. The pair situated themselves into the boat, the blue haired boy smiled shyly.

"First years!" Hagrid called, hanging his lamp on the boat's prowl. "Follow me."

"I'm Tomoya, by the way," Tomoya turned and said, holding his hand. "Tomoya Mashiro."

The boy smiled and shook his outstretched hand. "Hajime," he said. "Hajime Shino."

—

The Great Hall was so much more intimidating than his parents' bedside stories, Tomoya decided. Hajime stood close to him, obviously in distress.

Tomoya took a deep breath and grabbed Hajime's hand, smiling encouragingly. "It's ok," he said, "it's ok." Hajime nodded and squeezed Tomoya's hand.

Tomoya was called first. " _HUFFLEPUFF_!" the sorting hat announced. It didn't come as much of a surprise—both of his parents were Hufflepuffs, and so were his grandparents. Tomoya liked the house enough. He looked to Hajime and gave him a quick smile before joining the Hufflepuff table.

He watched as Hajime donned that large hat, its brim covering his eyes because it was way too big for his head. He looked so thin and helpless. He watched Hajime and he knew he was shaking. Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff...

" _RAVENCLAW_!"

—

"Morning, Hajime," Tomoya said as Hajime appeared from behind the eagle door knob.

"Morning, Tomoya," Hajime greeted him with his usual smile. He was cradling a pile of books as he managed to shut the door behind him gently. When he looked at him Tomoya noticed the circles under his eyes.

"You've been staying up and studying again, haven't you?" Tomoya asked, grabbing a few books off of the stack Hajime was carrying. The latter smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Tomoya," he said, "I know I promised not to do that. But..."

"You really ought to relax a bit," Tomoya said, "O.W.L.s aren't for another year."

"It's good to start early," Hajime said, smiling. Tomoya blinked and pulled his gaze away from his friend. He glanced at the books in his arms. The top one read _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_.

"This is N.E.W.T. level," Tomoya said, "you don't need this right now."

"It's good to get a head start," Hajime said, nodding. "I heard it's hard to fulfill the requirements."

Tomoya cocked his head and looked at the smaller boy. "Nii-chan was going to be an Auror, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Hajime nodded. Tomoya fell silently. They both knew how hard Nazuna was working—it was difficult to become an Auror, even more so to receive all O's on the N.E.W.T.s, which was something Nazuna had set his mind to.

The hallways were empty save for a translucent woman hanging in midair a few paces ahead. Even the paintings were still mostly asleep. Their footsteps rang faintly in the hall, and Tomoya felt like they were the only two people in the world and the walk will never end. Who knows, anything could happen in the Hogwarts Castle, and Tomoya wouldn't even be surprised. They will keep walking until they're withered and old and dying.

"You'll be a great Auror," Tomoya said. Hajime looked at him, surprised.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," Tomoya said.

—

"You look troubled," a voice said above Tomoya. He jumped, almost falling down the stairs. Above him, Fat Friar hang like a translucent painting. He circled around and lowered himself to Tomoya's level.

"Friar," Tomoya smiled.

"You're troubled," the friendly ghost of Hufflepuff sat down in midair. "Tell me."

"It's, it's nothing," Tomoya lied. "Really. I'm just thinking."

"Not about the O.W.L.s, I hope? They already sent Freda to the Infirmary, poor girl, God bless her soul," Fat Friar muttered, shaking his mug around. "Poor children. Putting you through that kind of pressure."

"No, no, not about the O.W.L.s," Tomoya shook his head.

"Marvelous," Far Friar clapped. "First one all day. Thought about your career yet?"

"Healer, probably," Tomoya shrugged. In truth, he had no idea. He was good at the subjects, but... he was fourteen after all, and who knew what will happen in the next few years?

"Excellent!" Fat Friar cheered. "I was an esteemed Healer back in my time. Wonderful wonderful thing, I say. But you aren't troubled by that."

"Well..." Tomoya ran a finger through his hair. "There's something else. It's my friend..."

"Oh, a friend! Are they unwell?"

"No, no, they're quite well, at least I think so," Tomoya said, frowning. "It's just, every time we meet my heard pounds and sometimes I never want our walks together to ever end. And sometimes it feels like it never ends and other times it feels like it's gone in a blink. Every time I smell lavender I think of them too—their eyes and hands and hair and everything. Do you understand—" Tomoya looked up at Fat Friar, who were unusually quiet.

"My, my," the fat ghost said slowly. "My oh my."

"What is it?"

"My friend, I'm not best counsel on the matter—you see, I never had any, but my oh my, that sounds like love."

—

Hajime found a cat in near the Hufflepuff dormitory. He was walking back form the potion classroom after a long session with Professor Slughorn discussing a possible alternative to bezoar, and decided to run by the kitchen and grab something to eat.

He had eaten anything in more a day, too stressed out by a test that won't come for another year. He rubbed his temple as he walked through the empty hallway, ignoring that curious stares from nearby paintings.

This wasn't good, and he knew if Tomoya knew he would be worried. Hajime felt his steps were too light and his head was slightly cloudy. _Should've taken that wideye potion when Professor Slughorn offered_ , Hajime thought, but it was probably too late going back there. Professor Slughorn was probably already sleep. It would be easier if he just grab some food and head back to his dorm for a good, long sleep.

_Meow_.

Hajime stopped in his track, looking around him. Was he hallucinating or did he really hear meow of a cat?

_Meow_.

He looked around, but couldn't find where it was coming from. Was Mrs. Norris? He shouldn't worry much. Curfew wasn't for another forty minutes, and he wasn't near anywhere forbidden. Plus, he was on good terms with Filch, as good as anyone could hope to be, of course. Hajime can't help but wonder if any living soul except for Mrs. Norris was on good terms with Filch.

_Meow_.

He spun around, and this time he found the small creature crouching behind a suit of armor, a small ball of fur that meowed helplessly.

"Hey there," Hajime padded over, careful not to disturb the small creature too much. He crouched down and held out a hand to the cat. It was ginger, and it approached Hajime without a moment of hesitation. It rubbed its head on his hand and licked his fingers. Hajime giggled at the strange feeling.

_Meow_ , it said, staring at Hajime with its big, green eyes.

"Are you lost?" Hajime asked. _Meow_ , the cat said. _Meow, meow, meow_. So Hajime picked the poor thing up and cradle in his arms.

"You're from Hufflepuff, aren't you?" he asked. "You're so close. How did you get out? I will ask Tomoya about you tomorrow." He continued his walk to the kitchen. The cat purred when he tickled the pear on the portrait.

The kitchen was much warmer than the hallway, and the delicious aroma of food that instantly surrounded Hajime reminded him how hungry he was.

"Evening, Pinky," he greeted one of the house elves. The creature bowed with a flourish.

"Master Shino," he said, Hajime's name sound foreign and strange in his high, squeaking voice. "We did not expect to see you today."

"Sorry about that," Hajime smiled apologetically. "There is any leftovers?"

"For you, always," Pinky said. He turned to prepare food for Hajime, who sat down at one of the tables and set the cat down.

There was no collar, so Hajime couldn't possibly know whom this cat belonged to. It must be a Hufflepuff cat, though. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers were too far away for such a small creature reach this place without getting noticed by other people.

"My, my, isn't that little Travis's cat?" a voice said above. Hajime looked up, and found the Hufflepuff house ghost hanging above him, peeking over his shoulder. "He's been looking for it all evening."

Travis? Hajime blinked. He was a Hufflepuff too, if he remembered right, and same grade as he.

"I'm going to tell Travis," Fat Friar nodded. "I'll be back." He floated through the walls as Pinky placed a platter of meat pies and mash potato drenched in gravy in front of Hajime. Hajime thanked the elf, and began eating. He wasn't aware of just exactly how hungry he was before, before now all he could think about was his empty stomach.

_So you're a Hufflepuff cat_ , Hajime thought, scratching the cat's ears mindlessly as he ate. _I wonder what Tomoya's doing_. Knowing his friend, probably running around trying to find Travis's cat. Hajime smiled, and for a few moments the only sound in the kitchen were the wood crackling in the fireplace and the cat purring.

—

Fourth year came and went. Nazuna wiped away a tear at the end of the year feast, saying how his little bunnies are all growing up.

"O.W.L. year!" he exclaimed. "O.W.L. year, and N.E.W.T. year. Felt like yesterday when I took O.W.L. myself."

Mitsuru wasn't as concerned about the tests as Hajime or Tomoya—he was all but certain that he was going to be a professional Quidditch player. At the end of the fourth year he was already one of the best players in the school, leading the Gryffindor team to numerous successes, some of those under incredible disadvantageous circumstances.

Hajime was wrecked with anxiety, though. Sure, summer was coming up, but two months away from school, away from friends, two months of being dragged around by parents instead of studying the the effects of venomous Tentacula and how to conjure birds with a wave of the wand? That surely wouldn't be good for his effort of studying for the O.W.L.s.

"You're worrying to much, Hajime-chin," Nazuna patted him on the shoulder. "Trying and relax a bit like Mitsuru-chin, won't you? Trust me. I've been through this. You still have the entire fifth year to prepare."

"Nii-chan is right," Tomoya nodded. "You need to relax." Then it suddenly hit him, a brilliant idea that would make sure Hajime get at least a week of relaxation. "Hey, why don't you come and visit? My parents really wanted to meet you."

Nazuna nodded approvingly. "Listen to Tomo-chin," he said. "Go visit him."

Hajime bite his lips. "I'll run it by my parents," he said. "I'll send an owl right now."

—

"What do you think?" Tomoya asked. Hajime dropped his bag on the floor and surveyed his surrounding. The room was brightly lit and painted a tamed beige. The floor had a thick carpet that seemed to absorb all the footsteps. To his left was a winding staircase, and Hajime couldn't see the second floor. If it wasn't for the moving painting of a woman on the wall to the right, this could almost pass for the household of a muggle.

"It's beautiful," Hajime said, smiling. Tomoya grinned widely.

"Come on, my parents are dying to see you," Tomoya grabbed Hajime's wrist and led him down the narrow hallway. Hajime blinked, staring at Tomoya's hand on his wrist, and he knew he was blushing.

"Mom, Dad? Hajime's here," Tomoya called. Soon a couple walked out from the kitchen. The woman was kind, with a round face and soft features, and the man was tall and stern. Hajime thought they looked perfectly normal, and if he had met them not here in a magical household but somewhere out on the streets, he would have never imagined them to be wizards. They smiled at the sight of Hajime, and the woman came forth to greet him with an affectionate embrace.

"Oh, Tomo talked so much about you," she said kindly. "So much. We're starting to think we may never meet you."

"It's nice that Tomo has you as a friend," the man nodded along. "If a tenth of what he told us are true, then you may as well be the best person on the planet."

Hajime felt his face burning. "I-I only hope so, sir," he said nervously, tripping over his own words. He had a few friends back during his muggle days, but he almost never met their parents.

"Tomo talks so much about you we were beginning to think he's in love," Mr. Mashiro pointed out.

"Dad!" Tomoya called, slightly embarrassed. "Dad, I'm right here."

"You know what you did," Mr. Mashiro said as he muffled Tomoya's hair. "So, fifth year, eh?" Tomoya nodded. "Tough year. Not as bad as N.E.W.T. year though. You kids are smart enough, you'll be fine."

"Tomoya had always wanted to be a Healer," Mrs. Mashiro said as she ushered the children into the kitchen. It was light and airy, in one of the corners was a large fireplace that reminded Hajime of the Hogwarts kitchen and the days spent sneaking food out of there. Hajime felt his mouth watering. "Ever since we visited...who was it, honey?" Mrs. Mashiro frowned and turned to her husband.

"It was Mari," Mr. Mashiro whispered.

"Ah, yes, Mari. Messing some animal she shouldn't be, ended up in St. Mungo's. We went to visit, and we came back Tomoya was set on becoming a Healer." Mrs. Mashiro smiled at Tomoya, pinching his cheeks. Tomoya swatted at his mother's hand.

"What about you, Hajime?" Mr. Mashiro asked. "Any plans for the future?"

"Um, I'm studying to become an Auror, sir," Hajime said.

"Auror," Mr. Mashiro lifted a brow, clearly impressed. "Tough job."

"Not as tough as trying to get Hajime to relax, though," Tomoya said as he sprung up to get away from his mother. "We'll be upstairs," he said as the took Hajime's hand and dragged him from the room.

"I like your parents," Hajime said as the pair walked up to winding staircase, his small bag swinging from Tomoya's arm.

"Thanks," Tomoya said, nodding. "I think they're quite fond of you as well."

—

_Think, Hajime, Think! What was the definition of a Switching Spell?_

Hajime looked up. The sun was pouring through the windows of the Great Hall and onto the students scribbling away on their tests. Hajime thought about the comfortable coolness of the Lake, and decided he would go find Tomoya and Mitsuru later for a swim.

The Great Hall was eerily quiet, only the sound of quills on paper and tests being flipped over. Even occasional coughs and the faint sound of chair pulling on the floor was thunderous and unbearable.

Tomoya was a a few rows ahead, and was focused on his test. The sunlight weaved a bright coat for him, and the tip of his hair was almost transparent. Hajime remembered the hours spent in the library studying. He smiled before looking down on his test again.

This time he knew the definition of the Switching Spell, and he knew something else that wasn't on his test. And of course it had something to do with Tomoya.

—

Sixth year was blur, something Tomoya barely registered in his mind before it was over. Both he and Hajime had earned their O.W.L.s on everything they needed for their prospective fields, and even Mitsuru, who weren't interested in academic pursuits, earned three O.W.L.s (Care for Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Muggle Studies).

Nazuna was gone, the first time they were alone without the guidance of a upperclassman. No, this time they were the upperclassmen. Both Tomoya and Hajime were chosen to be Perfects, and split their time between helping new students, studying for their classes, now so much more advanced, and hanging out with each other.

"Is it just me or did this year really did fly by?" Hajime asked one day when he was doing his Potion essay on the affect of Amortentia on the human body.

"Nope," Tomoya said, practicing silently to make a small acorn float. A leaf fell onto his hair, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Hajime reached over and pulled the leaf from Tomoya's hair.

"We're going to graduate next year," Tomoya said thoughtfully as Subaru and Makoto zoomed by on brooms above their heads. "I wish I can be as carefree as them."

"It's our fault for picking the tough jobs," Hajime said as he finished the essay. He carefully put the parchment paper and his textbook back into his bag. "One more year."

"One more year," Tomoya nodded, waving his wand. The acorn was lifted off of the grass, and hung in midair for a good five seconds before plummeting down to the green sheets again.

—

"Tomoya?" Hajime poked his head out to see if his friend was on the Astronomy Tower.

"Ah, Hajime," Tomoya turned and smiled. "Come, join me."

Hajime padded over, and joined Tomoya at the edge of the deck. They leaned on the wall and watched the Forbidden Forest, not nearly as terrifying now that they've spent seven years watching it.

"Can you believe tonight is that last night?" Tomoya asked. "The last night we're going to be here. The last night we're gonna sleep in our beds."

"Seven years," Hajime said. "Seven years. Enough time to change everything."

"We barely realized it," Tomoya said. "All these time. Where did it go? Sometimes I still feel like that little boy during the sorting ceremony."

"Oh, the sorting ceremony," Hajime chuckled at the memory. "I was so terrified. It was the first time I left home by myself—to go to a magical school at that—and you were the only friendly thing. I was going crazy with anxiety. What was I gonna do now that the only friendly person were sorted into another house?"

"I was so worried," Tomoya laughed. "But everything turned out just right."

"Perfectly."

"Can I tell you something?" Tomoya asked.

"Always."

Tomoya turned and looked at his best friend. When did Hajime grow to be so beautiful? Tomoya couldn't even breath looking at him. He grabbed Hajime's hand. "Hajime," he said, his serious tone scared even himself. "There's no easy way to say this, but, oh well, here we go. We're graduating, and if I don't say this now I'll probably never find the courage to say it." Tomoya paused for a bit before continuing. "I like you. Hell, I've probably liked you since day one, that's why I was so worried that you were in another house." _Seven years_ , Tomoya thought. _Does that classify as love?_

Hajime was silent. He stared at the ground, and unusual silence passed between them. Tomoya was almost ready to run and never see his best friend again when Hajime suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought I would have to do it," Hajime said.

"Wait. That means—" The rest of the sentence disappeared when Hajime leaned in and kissed Tomoya softly on the lips.

The kiss tasted like tangerine, lavender, and starlight. They were both inexperienced, and the kiss was brief, but their teeth didn't bump, and it all worked out perfectly. When they pulled away Hajime's face bright red, but his eyes were brighter than they had ever been. Tomoya felt his heart was about to sing in joy. He hugged Hajime, holding the familiar warmth of the smaller boy tightly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Hajime responded.

The breeze that night carried stars with it, coating everything in a layer of bright, beautiful glisten. In the middle of it all was Hajime, who had never shone brighter, and, in Tomoya's eyes, no one was ever as beautiful as he was at that moment.

—

"How was the Ministry?" Tomoya asked, flipping through _The Daily Prophet_.

"Same as always," Hajime said as he spread jam on a piece of bread. "Not much fun when you spend entire days watching the Minister sign papers. Guess I shouldn't complain though. Better that than dying, right?" Tomoya nodded in agreement. "What about St. Mungo's?"

"Fascinating," Tomoya said as he flipped the paper. A picture of Mitsuru stared back at him, laughing with his teammates after they won the second Quidditch World Cup. "Some guy charmed his own daughter and she sprouted wings."

"What a sight."

"Yeah. Well, and there's that time when some woman thought it would be funny if she charmed the door of her closet so it would latch itself onto anyone who wasn't her. She also charmed it so it would grow biting doorknobs."

"How did that go?"

"Her husband tried to open that closet when he was drunk," Tomoya said, grinning at the memory of a man walking into the emergency room with a door latched on to him and doorknobs trying to bite his fingers off. "You can imagine how that went."

"Gee, wish we see some of that in the Ministry," Hajime said as he took a bite of the bread. Tomoya put down the paper and watched Hajime, and occasionally distracted by the silvery reflection from his left hand.

"I love you," he said. Hajime smiled and lifted a brow.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tomoya shrugged, taking Hajime's hand into his. "Just wanna tell you. I love you"

"And I love you too," Hajime smiled and leaned over for a kiss that tasted like strawberries and tea, "always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3!
> 
> BTW, I'm thinking about turning this and my other fic in to a series or something, should I?


End file.
